


A Single Geeky Moment

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Drabble, Films, Geek Dean, Geeky, Gen, Things that imprint on your brain, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam and Dean continue their movie nights with The NeverEnding Story. Neither of them are sure if it's on purpose, but it probably is.





	A Single Geeky Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to do the sequels, so this is tentatively chaptered. Drabble for now.

“NeverEnding Stooooory!” Dean crows, and Sam blinks.

“Who are you and what have you done with-- I mean, you know this one?”

“Of course, Sam.”

“The theme song? Dean, you’d never even seen Mary Poppins until last week.”

“Well, yeah, Sam.” Dean clears his throat. “Bastian’s mom died.”

Sam goes quiet. They both do.

Then, finally, after a few beats: “Yeah. She did.”

“I was young,” Dean says. “You forget stuff, but not what matters.”

They sit in silence, and it’s not comfortable but it’s not uncomfortable either. 

Sam thinks of the power of stories, not for the first time.


End file.
